Threats
by Hehki
Summary: [COMPLETE!]Konoe Konoka was happy living in Kyoto with her bodyguards,namely, Setsuna and co. Until they are attacked and secrets from the past are unlocked.AU R&R! KonoSetsu
1. Prologue

Woah woah woah! My first Negima fic! Please read and review! Kinda AU and I think it's a bit of a diff version of the Kyoto Arc! Yeah, maybe….I'll see as the story goes.

**_EDIT: IS NOT A DIFF VERSION OF KYOTO ARC! Alternate Universe and diff story ya'll!_**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own "Negima!". I'm sure everyone who reads/watches "Negima!" would like to say they own it, but alas, Ken Akamatsu does.

**Kirei**—(my character) Kinda like a guy who reports on the latest happenings to the Kansai and Kanto Magic Associations. Also a messenger at the same time I guess.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"The letter has been sent…" 

Those were the few words he muttered as he slipped away from the Elder's room.

* * *

Kirei put the peice of paper down. "I'm afraid we can't take this threat lightly Eishun-sama…" 

"I know, but as you remember I don't want Konoka to be worried about these things. She's just a child after all."

"I understand, but we just can't leave it alone. You of all people should know how precious Konoka-sama is to the magic society."

Eishun let a small smile come to his lips. "I have a suggestion that can calm you and the Magic Associations down. Well…once they find out anyway."

Kirei nodded. "I'm listening."

"I'm sure you have heard of the Thousand Master's son?"

"Of course but what does he have to do with this?"

"I can assemble a special squad to guard my daughter. I will recruit him."

Kirei's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? I don't even think he's reached the age of three!"

"Remember, this threat will only happen once Konoka's powers are released. This most probably won't happen for a few more years. I'm sure he will be skilled enough by then. I will take care of the other members who will be joining this squad."

Kirei started to lift himself from his tatami mat. "Alright then, We in the Kansai and Kanto Associations are counting on you then."

Eishun smiled and led Kirei out.

* * *

Hehe…I really don't know when word came out that Negi is the son of Nagi but heck, it is a sort of AU story anyway. Sorry, it's all Eishun and mystery person right now. Ahahhaha……R&R everyone! 

Chamo: Bossy……

Ekilow: Feh…you shouldn't even be here..

Chamo: ACK!

Ekilow: (Looks at the window) Oops..threw him in the wrong direction…..and I'm on the second floor too…


	2. Chp1Teh shadow blob madness!

Skip skip skip to da FUTURE! I'm usually a parody writer……so don't mind my weirdo comments in the author's notes and stuff.

I checked my stats. This story got 55 hits and only 2 out of those 55 reviewed! My goodness gracious……………R&R is a must! That's what keeps a writer going!Ahahahha…so bossy lah…You know...it IS a Konosetsu story...kinda...not good at writing romance...

**Disclaimer:** You all know who owns "Negima!" right? It sure ain't me!

**xSojix-** Yayness! Thanks for reviewing! I know the prologue was short…too short even for a prologue. Shrug, oh well. This one's longer though.

**Scion-of-Thanatos**- Thanks! I know, it was kinda short. I shall make up for it with this chapter.

-----------------

_"blahblahblah"--_thoughts

(?)&(!) ex.WHATTHE!(?)---well...since I can't put them together side by side I just did it like that.

* * *

Chapter1

* * *

In the garden a young girl was sitting on a bench with her head resting on her right hand. She sighed and looked at her sword, which was tilted beside her. 

"_It's my day off and all I did was lounge around the garden's of the Head Temple." _She closed her eyes. _"It would have been more productive if I helped Asuna and Negi with their guarding duty." _She let her eyes open just a bit. She was now staring at the one of the small koi ponds that were placed in the gardens. Without even noticing it her thoughts wandered to thoughts of the person they were guarding, Konoe Konoka or how she was commonly known in the Head Temple, Ojou-sama. She smiled and a small blush roused to her cheeks. She closed her eyes once again and laughed at herself. _"Heh, I'm always with Ojou-sama and yet I can never get tired of being with her."_

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms pulling her backwards and found herself staring up at no other than Konoka. Her eyes widened and she felt her cheeks redden. "O-O-Ojou-sama…." She stuttered.

She smiled. "Hi Secchan…" Konoka replied and let go of Setsuna. Konoka proceeded to sit down beside Setsuna.

"Good afternoon Ojou-sama…"

Konoka pouted. "You know you don't have to call me that."

"I know, but calling you Ojou-sama reminds me of my duty."

"I think you're too serious, Secchan. You should learn to relax, think of something else."

Setsuna blinked and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess." _"Think of something else? There's nothing else worth thinking about."_ "Ojou-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here? You're supposed to be with Takahata-sensei studying. Asuna-san and Negi-kun should be with you, and I don't see them anywhere."

"Well, Takahata-sensei let me go early. I kinda told Negi-kun and Asuna I was going to meet up with you, even though I didn't know where you were."

Setsuna gave her a look of disapproval. "You know it isn't always safe even if we are inside the Head Temple."

"I know, sorry."

"It's fine, just don't make it a habit."

Konoka nodded.

"It's going to be dark soon. We should get inside." She stood up and offered her hand to Konoka, which she took and she stood up as well.

* * *

It was currently five thirty eight pm and Eishun-sama wanted to talk to Setsuna by six twenty pm. _"Geez, Setsuna-san, where the heck are you!(?)" _Asuna screamed in her head and ran down the hall trying to find Setsuna. 

Konoka looked at Setsuna. "Wasn't that Asuna?"

"Yeah…it was…"

Asuna stopped running. "_Wait a second…wasn't that just Setsuna and Konoka in the other hallway?" _Asuna ran back the way she came from and looked at the four connecting hallways. They were all empty. Asuna slapped her forehead. "Aww…now I have to look for her again!" _"Why does this place have to be so big?(!)" _She ran in through the hallway parallel to the hallway Setsuna and Konoka were walking in. _"They must have gone over to the bath…or the gardens…or the training hall…GAH! Just check them all!" _

After running around the Main Temple for thirty minutes with all her energy that she realized just how very wrong she was on her guesses. There were a few places left but she had a feeling she should check the main dining room. She checked her watch; it was now five fifty eight. If she didn't hurry Setsuna might not be able to make it on time. She dashed to the main dining hall.

When she got there she opened the sliding door and thankfully Setsuna and Konoka were there.

"Ah! Setsuna-san!" She sighed thankfully. "FINALLY! Eishun-sama wants to see you in his room at six twenty." Asuna plopped herself on a zabuton not even allowing herself to seiza sit. She eventually let her back fall to the tatami mat allowing herself to rest after all the running.

Konoka chuckled at Asuna's actions.

The black haired girl glanced at the clock hanged on the wall. "I should get going then, I'll see you later then, Ojou-sama, Asuna-san." And with that she left the dining room.

Konoka poked Asuna's side. "Asuna-san, you know you're not allowed to do that here."

Asuna sat up. "Ack, I know I know. I'll just head back to my room and rest for a bit. I think Negi's sparring with Ku Fei, so it should be quiet enough to rest. " And she proceeded to stand.

Konoka followed suit. "Not if Chamo was left in your room."

"I hope not."

* * *

Setsuna stood outside Eishun's sliding door. "Eishun-sama" 

A reply came from inside the room. "Yes, Setsuna-san please come in."

Setsuna closed the sliding door behind her and sat on the zabuton, which was placed parallel to Eishun. She placed her sword down beside her and looked up at Eishun. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about Eishun-sama?" She started.

"I have to tell you something important. It has something to do with Konoka."

Eishun had definitely caught the half demon's attention. Setsuna nodded.

Eishun continued. "A few years ago, I received a letter. No, not a letter, a threat actually. In that letter it was said that once Konoka's powers were released they would take her. For what reason, we're not sure but we suspect they would want to use her powers for selfish reasons. For these past years we have prevented Konoka's powers from awakening. As you might know we cannot prevent it forever, it's bound to awaken one way or another."

"This letter was sent some years ago wasn't it? What if they were just bluffing?"

"Never underestimate these things Setsuna-san. One would not threaten if one did not have the power to carry it out. The feat alone of delivering this letter without the sender being detected is enough for this to be a real threat."

Setsuna stayed silent and Eishun continued.

"Just be extra careful Setsuna-san, just in case they plan to capture her before her powers are released. There is a very big possibility that her powers will awaken soon."

"Yes, Eishun-sama."

"Very well then, you may go now Setsuna-san."

Setsuna took her sword from the floor and bowed. As soon as she left the room she felt a presence in the hallway. She glanced at the corner, no one was there but there was definitely a presence…and a shadow? It was right in the middle of the hallway too. _"A shadow? Without an owner?(!)"_

Just then Konoka came walking down the hallway coming to greet Setsuna after her meeting with her father.

The shadow saw her and jumped for Konoka.

"Ojou-sama! NO!" Setsuna jumped, put her arms in front of her and intercepted the shadow, which engulfed her. _"What the!(?)" _Were her last thoughts as the unknown monster engulfed her.

Konoka watched in horror as the black shadow engulfed Setsuna. "SECCHAN!"

It fell to the floor, widened and took up more than half of the hallway.

Eishun came out of his room when he heard Konoka scream. Asuna, Negi, Ku Fei, Mana and Kaede started to run over to where Konoka and Eishun were.

"What the heck is hape- Dwah!(?)" Asuna stared at the black shadow like creature, which engulfed part of the hallway.

Negi looked around. "Where's Setsuna-san?" Negi asked no one in particular.

Kaede looked at Negi. "Speaking about Setsuna…"

Mana faced Konoka. "What happened to her?" Mana continued.

"S-she was taken in by that shadow."

"What!" Everyone exclaimed and looked at the shadow with disbelief.

* * *

Betcha you guys thought this story would revolve around Negi and Konoka. Sorry but I'm a solid KonoSetsu fan. Ehehe… I have to write the next chap already or I won't remember what I'm supposed to write. Anyway, next is what happens to Setsuna inside that shadow like blob thingy. AND what happens OUTside that shadow like blob thingy. And I might put an interval of how Eishun got Setsuna, Asuna and blah blah blah to join the "We must protect Ojou-sama squad". I don't really have a proper name for it huh? 

Ku Fei: Aiyah! I don't think is proper without me talking in this chapter yo!

Ekilow: You kinda just did…

Asuna: Since when did we become the "We must protect Ojou-sama squad"?(!)

Chamo: Where da heck am I?(!)

Ekilow: You were….mentioned…you'll all get a chance in the future. Don't worry don't worry.


	3. Chp2More shadow blob fighting!

Mehz, here's the next chapter! Might not update soon so I'll post this chapter up before tomorrow since I'm going out of town and there's going to be school next week! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't want to go to school yet! It will take up majority of my free time…………..nooooez…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Negima!". It's one of the most obvious things in the world!

**The Shiny Sword: **Viva la KonoSetsu! (Waves huge banner) Hahaha!

**Scion-of-Thanatos: **Wahz! Is it confusing?That's not good...Okay, like I said in the prologue it's kinda AU. Wait, it is going to be AU. (I should put up that interval ASAP, it should explain things…) So, it's like this, scratch the Negi becoming sensei thing and Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna going to Mahora.

Eishun got Setsuna and had her trained by the Shinmeiryuu(like the original story) intending to make her part of the (""We Must Protect Ojou-sama squad""). He got Asuna from Takahata when she as still a kid.(memories erased of course) and had her trained in basic martial arts. He also intended to make her part of the squad. Negi was assigned to work in the head temple protecting Konoka instead of being a teacher. Ku Fei, Mana and Kaede were recommended by the headmaster. Eishun grabbed them too. (Ahahahaa…)

Instead of bringing them to Mahora, Eishun had personal tutors teach them and Takahata joined in.

**xSojix: **KonoSetsu is my fave pairing too!

Thanks for reviewing everyone!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"_What the- !(?)" _

After a few seconds from the time she was taken in by the black shadow, she felt it expand and whatever was holding her up disappeared. She landed on her two feet unharmed and looked around. She saw Konoka and the others and walked towards them carefully, she stopped walking when they were six feet apart.

"_There's a barrier…" _She waved her hand to get their attention, they didn't respond. _"They can't see me…"_

She drew her sword, swiftly turned and cut a shadow minion in half. _"More of these things?(!)"

* * *

_

Negi tapped at the black shadow in front of him with his knuckles.

Ku Fei punched it…nothing happened. "Aiyah…me think we can no get in…"

"Please move aside de gozaru." Kaede threw a kunai at it and a hole opened up and let the kunai through. "It opened…" They heard a faint 'thunk'.

"It hit the wall on the other side." Mana pointed out.

Asuna raised an eyebrow. "What the heck, it just let it through!"

Eishun rubbed his chin. "What an unusual barrier…"

* * *

Setsuna sliced another one of the shadow minions and her eyes caught something whiz by. _"A kunai?" _She blocked the axe that was aimed for her abdomen. _"These guys keep on coming!" _Suddenly a voice filled the dark void that she was trapped in. 

"Foolish child, we would have just let you be if you hadn't intercepted the attack."

Setsuna blocked another attack, this one now aiming for her neck.

"Give her to us and we'll leave you alone."

"You're asking the wrong person!" She gritted her teeth as one of the shadow minions slashed her side. "Argh!"

"Fine. You 're just making things hard for yourself." And the voice stopped.

The young half demon looked around as if looking for the owner of the voice. Without warning all the shadow minions came dashing towards her.

"HYAKURETSU OUKAZAN!"

* * *

"Kaede-neesan, try throwing multiple kunais at it." Chamo suggested. "Then once the holes open, try to get inside." 

Negi looked at the ermine on his shoulder."I don't think that's going to work Chamo-kun."

"No, look, if one kunai opens up a hole the size of a basketball hoop then throwing multiple kunais near each other should make one big hole!" Chamo explained.

Eishun looked at Chamo."It just might work."

Mana glanced at the ermine."It's worth a try…do you think bullets be able to go through too?"

"What if you accidentally hit Setsuna inside?"

"Aiyaah…Ku Fei thinks we should stick with kunais and shurikens…"

"There's also possibility you can hit Setsuna with a kunai or shuriken…"Asuna continued.

"It's safer than a bullet…"Kaede argued.

"Not really…"Mana interjected.

"What if her head get's hit with your multiple kunais aruyo?"

Negi looked traumatized."W-we shouldn't think about those things…"

Konoka nodded. "Let's just try what Chamo suggested, we have no idea what's happening inside and we have to get her out of there!"

Kaede threw two rows consisting of three kunais horizontally at the shadow again and Mana and Ku Fei ran for it.

"It's starting to close!" Mana grabbed the left side of the hole trying to keep it open.

Ku Fei grabbed the right side. "The hole is not big enough to fit through!"

Negi, Asuna and Kaede came over to help Mana and Ku Fei keep the hole open.

"Look! It's Setsuna-san!"

Konoka looked through the hole and saw an unknown figure slash Setsuna's shoulders. The sound of splattering blood was heard. "SECCHAN!"

* * *

Right after she finished her technique she felt a blade go through her stomach from behind. Setsuna's eyes widened in shock. The sword that peirced her stomach retracted, she gasped, and right after, two swords created huge slashes on both her shoulders. He attacked her with unbeleivable speed and created two more deep gashes on both her legs. 

Setsuna's scream of pain echoed in the black void.

He whispered in her ear. "You won't be able to protect your Ojou-sama now, will you?"

Something in her clicked and her eyes hardened.Setsuna clenched her her sword and swirled around. "ZANGANKEN!"

The unknown figure smirked, dissapeared and the black void went along with him. Setsuna's legs gave in and her knees fell on the drops of blood that came from her wounds. She coughed out blood and clenched her stomach. Her upper body started to fall, she straightened her arms and instead of falling she was now on all fours.

"Damn…" She coughed and once again blood came out. She attempted to stand despite her lack of energy and blood.

Konoka came dashing towards Setsuna. "SECCHAN!"

"Ojou-sama? How..?" She suddenly felt dizzy and started to fall forward.

Konoka ran forward and caught her. "Secchan!" She proceeded to kneel still holding the wounded warrior.

"Nghn…I'm okay…" The dripping of her blood continued and fell into the small poll of blood below her.

"No your not!Your bleeding and you've got really deep wounds!"

"What happened to the barrier?" The young swordswoman coughed a couple of times and continued. "How about Asuna-san and the others? Are you okay?"

Konoka hugged Setsuna tightly. "Secchan, calm down!You should start thinking of yourself!" Setsuna could already hear Konoka's sobbing.

"B-but…" She inhaled sharply as she felt a jolt of pain go through her body.

"Secchan?" She released Setsuna from her hug and looked at her face. "SECCHAN!"

Setsuna looked at her with one eye hardly open."I-I think there was poison on the blade…"

Konoka's eyes widened in shock. "What?(!)" Setsuna started to fall on Konoka again.

Konoka hanged on to Setsuna tightly. "No! You're not poisoned!" Konoka tightened her hug on Setsuna. "Stay awake!You have to continue doing your duty, remember?(!)SECCHAN!"

Konoka mentally panicked and screamed in her head."_NOOOOOOO!"_

Asuna, Negi, Ku Fei, Kaede and Mana came running towards Konoka and Setsuna. Konoe Eishun also came running with healers right behind him.

"Setsuna-san,Ojou-sama! We looked all over for the black shadow but it's no where to be found!" Mana reported.

Neither Konoka or Setsuna replied.

"Konoka?"Negi called out.

Suddenly a blue light emitted from Konoka and wrapped her and Setsuna in a shell made out of blue aura. Even though the light was concentrated around Konoka and Setsuna, everyone who was in that hallway was blinded.

Asuna put her hand in front of her face."W-what…what the heck happening?(!)" She screamed out as if expecting an answer.

* * *

Konoka's powers are awakening! DA HORROR…Now their gonna want her even more! 

I'm also not quite sure about how Ku Fei talks.Bahz.

Konoka's powers are usually triggered by Setsuna...all the time! I don't know how to trigger her powers through another way. It's like...whenKonoka gets hurt Setsuna's abilities get triggered when Konoka's in trouble and vice versa!

Anywayz, I've pushed myself to the limit by uploading one prologue and two chapters in three days. I might not upload a new chapter for quite a while since I'll be out of town for four days and right after that my school starts. So, I'll be a bit busy so please bear with it. I enjoy writing this story a lot so might write a new chapter by next week. I started writing this chapter this morning (around 9:00AM) and finished it just now (11:20PM) Took me the whole day to write!I did some random stuff in the middle of writing, like covering my books, taking a bath, eating, surfing the web, packing my stuff and more random things…no wonder it took me the whole day…ahahhaha. I'm gonna have to write faster next time…


	4. FirstSetsuna

Yoh! Here's one of those chaps I'll be uploading in the middle of main chapters. They should explain how Eishun recruited Setsuna-san and others.

**Disclaimer:**Nope, don't own Negima...

-----------

**monthypython320:** Sorry if my story was a waste of time but I'm no professional writer dude.

-----------

**xSojix: **Ehethanks Here's the next chap/intermission/interval thingy...

**Scion-of-Thanatos:** Yeah, I think he'll need counseling too. I'm glad I cleared up your confusion!

Thanks for reviewing you guys!

----------

Here, "_blahblahblah"_ is the really far past...something like that.

* * *

**First-Setsuna**

* * *

_Eishun called the five-year-old child to come over to where he was seated. "Setsuna-san, please come over here for a while."_

_The little girl came running over with a smiling face. "Yes, Eishun-sama ?"_

_"I want you to meet Kirei-sama." He gestured to the man seated beside him._

_Setsuna noticed his serious face and bowed as to make a good impression. "Good afternoon Kirei-sama, I'm pleased to meet you."_

_Kirei nodded. "I'm pleased to meet you too."_

_"Setsuna-san, I have a question."_

_"Yes Eishun-sama, what is it?"_

_"If I asked you to protect Konoka would you do it?"_

_Setsuna nodded. "Of course I would! Kono-chan is my friend and I love her!" She replied with pure innocence._

_Eishun smiled. "Very well, you may go now."_

_Setsuna bowed once more and ran back to where Konoka was waiting for her._

_Kirei looked at the Elder._

_"Are you sure you want her to be involved in this? We don't know very much about her…"_

_"Yes, I am sure. You know, trust and friendship makes a strong bond."_

_"Still…"_

_"She is very dedicated to her training and I am sure she can be trusted."_

_"You still have to gather more members…one alone isn't very reassuring and you promised that you would have Negi Springfield as one."_

_"We still have to wait for a few years for this team to be complete. So far everyone I have in mind are still children."_

_"Very well then, please inform me when you have another member you want to add in mind." Kirei responded and with that they ended their conversation._

* * *

Eishun looked sternly at the child who was stiffly seating on the zabuton in front of him. 

"Setsuna-san."

"Y-yes Eishun-sama" The nine year old child responded.

The Elder always had a kind face and a warm smile whenever he talked to Setsuna, Asuna, Konoka and everyone actually, unfortunately he did not have them at the moment. Setsuna was afraid that she might have done something wrong to upset Eishun and tried to recall if anything happened.

"I have something I want to discuss with you…"

Setsuna was jolted out of her thoughts and nodded.

"As you know, we are…associated with the magical society."

Setsuna nodded once more. She may have been a child but she wasn't that clueless. The young swordsman did live in the Head Temple after all. She knew about the magic society and about Eishun's connection. She had once heard from her sempai that if she trained hard enough she would be able to stay permanently in the Head Temple. Since the day she heard about it, she vowed to become stronger and one day be chosen as a permanent guardian for the Konoe family. Setsuna wanted repay Eishun for the kindness he had shown her.

"I want you and Asuna-san to protect Konoka. She has great magical abilities and I am a bit worried about her safety. You are a swordsman of the Shinmeiryuu thus I trust that you can protect her."

Setsuna's eyes widened but instead of shouting out 'Seriously?(!)' she replied in a calmer way. "I see…then, I will take good care of Ojou-sama."

Eishun looked Setsuna in the eye as if trying to see if her intentions were sincere. "Good, I'm counting on you Setsuna-san. You are dismissed."

Setsuna stood up and bowed. "Thank you for trusting me with something as important as this."

As Setsuna was about to close the sliding door Eishun smiled and delivered one last sentence. "Oh, and Setsuna-san, you don't really have to call Konoka 'Ojou-sama'."

"Huh?" Setsuna blinked and smiled back at Eishun. "Y-yeah, I guess so, but when I say it I will be reminded that I was given the special task of protecting the one I love." She then proceeded to completely close the sliding door.

Thus, the title of Ojou-sama started.

Eishun laughed inwardly. "It seems that she didn't notice her little slip there. Hmm…it seems she had said that before too..."

* * *

Setsuna ran and jumped down the hallways with a wide smile plastered on her face .

Asuna saw her running and jumping in the opposite hallway. "Hey! Setsuna-san! Why are you jumping and running around the place?(!)" The orange haired nine year old called out to her and chased after Setsuna.

Setsuna turned her head to see who it was. "A-Asuna-san?(!)" She lost her balance right after she landed and fell with aloud 'Thud'

"Ack!"

Asuna winced when she heard the loud 'Thud'. "Ouch..."

* * *

Finally! I wrote the intermission! Anyway, I might as well put up one about Asuna-san too. This…went differently as how I planned it to be written but I guess it came out okay.

Who's the headmaster of the magic school Negi went to? I really don't know and I kinda need the name…if he has one.

Next one will be the continuation of the 2nd chap. See you then!

My brain hurts...gahh...hyperness is bad for the brain...bad thoughts...bad brain...


	5. Chp3FINALLY More fights!

Mehz..sorry it took so long...so much school work and stuff. This one's long...got stuck on a writers block.

Seriously! I checked my stats again and I got 1000 something something hits and only around 3 reviewed! Reviews keep writers going remember?

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE!Wish it were though...

**xSojix:** Yeah, sorry about the shortness...here's the next one! Not so short anymore! YAY!

**ze:**Thanks! I guess all the other authors are busy or something...I wanna read some konosetsu too!

**Scion-of-Thanatos:** Thanks! I think sometimes kids can let some stuff slip by accident without actually realizing it.Happened to me a lot when I was small.Shrug. But hey that's your opinion. ahahhaha.

**ccsdrawing:** Yupz. It really is short!

Thanks for reviewing you guys! Your reviews keep me going! Thanks a lot.

Before anybody wonders about Setsuna's room being beside Konoka's the plan of that area of the head temple is like this:

Konoka's room is in the middle. The room which Asuna and Negi share is right beside Konoka's room(right side) and the one which Ku-Fei, Mana and Kaede share is in the left side. Setsuna's room is behind Konoka's room. They all have connections to Konoka's room. (Talk about privacy!) Just for safety reasons but they never actually use them.

Konoka's front is the hallway which is outside and is also the garden. Same with Asuna, Negi, Mana, Ku-Fei and Kaede's room. The entrance or exit to Setsuna's room is through the hallway inside the head temple. Or….go through Konoka's room.

* * *

Chapter3

* * *

"W-What…what the heck is happening?(!)"Asuna shouted while she watched the magical scene before her. 

The blue light seeped into Setsuna's wounds and she noticed that they were gradually healing. Meanwhile, Konoka was still in her magical trance.

Eishun heard Asuna's question and decided to answer her. Besides, they were going to have to find out sooner or later… "Her powers are awakening!" He screamed back at Asuna, who wasn't really expecting an answer at the time.

Asuna furrowed her eyebrows, cocked one eyebrow and jerked her head in Eishun's direction. "Say what?(!)"

"Before I explain, you…"

"Iz all done Elder!" Ku-Fei called out holding an unconscious Konoka in her arms.

Negi panicked and ran to Ku-Fei's side. "Why'd you knock her out?(!)

"All of Setsuna's wounds are already healed. What's the point of having Ojou-sama waste her spiritual power when there's no need?"

The healers that came running with Eishun immediately ran to check on Konoka and Setsuna.

Light yellow light emitted from their hands as they were moving above from Setsuna and Konoka's body. The one checking on Setsuna furrowed her eyebrows together and frowned. She put right hand over Setsuna's slightly opened mouth and a green light now emitted from her hand. She stiffened her hand and slowly lifted it. Setsuna was now slightly floating above the floor and her back was arched. A drop clear liquid slowly came out of Setsuna's mouth. The healer took a bottle out of her pocket and placed the drop of liquid inside.

Everyone was staring at her with awe, with the exception of Eishun and the other healers of course. She sweatdropped and gave them a nervous smile.

* * *

Setsuna's eye's shot open and she sat up, she noticed she was in her room. She remembered what happened the last time she was conscious and looked at her stomach and legs under her shirt and pajamas. No wounds, no scars and no pain. She then tried to look at her back, still no wounds, no scars and no pain. _"Weird…I thought…" _A dream maybe? She then remembered just what those guys who attacked her wanted, Ojou-sama. 

She dashed towards the shoji door separating her room from Konoka's. She had to check on her, dream or not.

It opened.

Before SHE could open it. Something was wrong with this picture, the only person she could think of who could have opened it was…

Setsuna's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks glowing as she saw Konoka's face in front of her. Setsuna gulped and mentally hit herself on the head._ 'Oh great…'_

"O-O-Ojou..."

"Secchan!" Konoka pounced on her. "Your okay!"

Well, now she knew Konoka was okay and she wasn't. Her legs gave out when Konoka pounced on her and they both ended up tripping on each other's feet.

"W-woah!" She fell on top of Konoka with only her arms and knees lifting her up. Their eyes met and Setsuna gulped again. "Ah..uhm…"

Just then Setsuna's door opened and there stood Asuna and the others staring at the both of them, and they stared back.

Negi's jaw dropped to the floor. Ku-Fei 'Aiyah'd" and Kaede and Mana looked at a different direction and coughed trying to control their mischievous smiles.

"Wow Setsuna-san, I never knew you had it in you! Pinning down Konoka like that!" and Asuna started to snicker after her statement. It seemed that the others tried to control their laughter too.

Chamo snickered in his ermine snicker and gave Asuna a double thumbs up. Negi didn't know weather to laugh, snicker, grin or just look confused and innocent, he was just a kid after all.

Setsuna looked like a red light bulb and Konoka blushed too. Setsuna got up furrowed her eyebrows and tried to defend herself. "N-no Asuna-san! It isn't l-like that!"

Ku-Fei started poking Negi on the head. "Oi…Negi bouzu…iz you okay?"

Asuna waved her hand. "Suure it was…" Kaede covered Asuna's mouth before she could say anything else. "It was an accident! Honest!" Setsuna continued. Asuna continued to snicker behind Kaede's hand. Now these were the times when a good chase was needed.

Setsuna grabbed her old practice sword from the corner of the bedroom and came running at Asuna, still in her pajamas. Asuna dodged the practice sword, which Setsuna swung at her. "Woah! Chill out! I was only kidding!"

Negi was still surprised and still in a state of confusion and Chamo and Ku-Fei were constantly poking him.

Setsuna smiled at her but it was still evident that she was annoyed, heck, the slightly twitching smile would have given it away. "I know."

Konoka now joined in poking Negi with Chamo and Ku-Fei but still watched Setsuna chasing Asuna.

Setsuna swung her practice sword at Asuna again and she dodged it once more and ran down the hall still snickering and throwing teases at Setsuna while the swordsman chased her. Setsuna continued the chase until she finally hit Asuna on the head, which caused the orange haired girl to slip. "Ack!" Asuna got up rubbing her head and glared at Setsuna, who grinned back. _"Damn these slippery floors!"

* * *

_

"Setsuna-san, I take it that you are fully recovered?"

"Yes Eishun-sama."

"Very well, let's proceed. I think all of you are dying to know just what transpired a few days ago. Although I think Setsuna-san has heard all of this before. Unfortunately we still have no news concerning the shadow demons and who sent the attack. I can only explain why they sent the attack."

Everyone nodded and listened to Eishun's explanation on Konoka's powers and the story about the letter, which Eishun had to told Setsuna before.

Questions were shared and some were answered and some weren't. They went to bed with confusion in their minds, well, mostly Negi and Asuna. The others went to bed thinking of their duty and Konoka went to bed surprised that she even had that kind of power but at the same time feared for her own safety. It wasn't everyday you found out you had great magical power in you, you know? And quite frankly it was sort of disturbing.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night and Setsuna was awake and alert. Something crashed into her room, and the bad thing was it didn't come from the hallway but from Konoka's room. Setsuna grabbed her sword and ran through the broken shoji doors and bumped into Negi. 

"Ah! Setsuna-san!"

"Negi-san!"

Asuna was beside them in a flash just as alarmed as Negi and Setsuna. "Hey! What's happening?(!)"

Setsuna started to look around the room frantically not minding the two.

"There you are Asuna-san! I was wondering where you went since you weren't in the room."

Asuna stuck her tongue out and grinned. "I kinda went for a midnight snack…Anyway, I heard the crash and came."

"Ojou-sama! Where's Ojou-sama!(?)" Setsuna was practically panicking.

Ku-Fei came running into the room followed my Mana and Kaede.

"Iz you guys okay? We—ack!" Ku-Fei was cut short as she was thrown across the room and hit the wall.

"Ku-Fei-san!"

Mana automatically pointed her gun to her left and there stood huge lizard like demon giving her a mocking smile. "Looking for her?" He pointed to the unconscious girl he was carrying on his shoulder and grinned.

Kaede's eye twitched. "_H-he looks like a frog…" _

Mana didn't move a muscle. Setsuna glared at the lizard demon and drew her sword.

Ku-Fei stood up slowly from the other side of the room.

"Konoka!"

"Adeat!" Asuna now had her giant harisen in her hands and ran towards the lizard demon, who jumped and dodged it.

He was now outside, and beside him a black figure with a white mask. "Ryuujin-sama said this wouldn't be easy, I guess he was wrong." The huge lizard demon said to his partner who nodded. The black figure raised his hands and the lizard demon spoke again. "Well, see you useless brats around."

Mana fired at the masked figure who dodged it and right after kunai's came after it but he dodged them as well.

Ku-Fei ran behind the lizard demon. "We iz not useless brats!" She jumped and was about kick him on the head but he grabbed her ankle and threw her.

"_Sagita Magica Septendecim Sagittae Lucis!" _The arrows came coming at the lizard demon who dodged each of them. Asuna came from behind and swung her harisen at the him but he got hold of her wrists and threw her into the room. Right after Negi cast another spell. "_Sagita Magica Una Fulguralis!"_ The lizard demon deflected it and sent it flying back at Negi who dodged it but was hit on his shoulder. Setsuna tried to grab Konoka from his back, she dodged his tail twice and tried to slash his back but his tail sent her flying back into the room together with Ku-Fei, Asuna and Negi. Asuna tried to run back out and attack the lizard demon but had hit a barrier. "What the?(!)"

Mana and Kaede were currently having difficulty with the black figure. Kaede was fighting him on close range and Mana was firing shots when she got the chance. The figure was too fast for the both of them, dodging all their attacks and only getting hit by Kaede once or twice. He kicked Keade in the stomach and kicked her side causing her to join the others in the room. The lizard demon then grabbed Mana by her back collar and threw her into the room.

The black figure raised his hands once more and brought them down swiftly. The room was now covered in darkness. Setsuna ran until she hit the barrier and banged on it. "Ojou-sama! OJOU-SAMA!" She stood a few feet away from the barrier. "ZANKUUSEN!" Still nothing happened. "ZENTESSEN!"

Setsuna dropped to her knees and started to bang the floor repeatedly with her fists. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!"

Everyone looked at Setsuna with guilt. They had a job and they had failed it.

* * *

Mehz...tell me your opinions alright? Stuck on a writers block right now. BAD BAD BAD. Dudes! R&R please. I don't get the drive to keep writing if I don't get reviews! REVIEWS KEEP ME ALIVE...mostly... 


	6. Chp4 Stuck in a hole in the ground

Oh meh dear ! Sorry it took so long. I most probably won't be able to access a comp soon too. Agh...Got grounded for a whole semester! Pray I get 3 perfect quizzes in Chem and 1 perfect quiz in Religion so that my ban will be uplifted! DA HORROR...

-----------

**Disclaimer:**Do not own Negima!

----------

**xSojix:**Thanks! Mehz,it took long didn't it? Sorry!

**poodleoodleool:**Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Scion-of-Thanatos:** Thanks!Writers block is eeevil!Well,I never intended for people to look at the 'sharing room' that way but I guess it works anyway! I never thought of it that way until you mentioned it! Gosh, that make me laugh alot. Ahahahaha.

**ph3ar tOoshies:**Thanks! Here's the next chapter, so please don't die yet! >... 

**EvySilverFox:**Thanks! I don't plan to stop so yeah...it just takes me some time to update because of school and such. :nods nods:

Thanks again for reviewing you guys! You guys make me happy..:hugs:reviewers step away: hahaha...

* * *

Chapter4

* * *

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" 

"Setsuna-san…"

"NO! Asuna-san…just…" Setsuna continued banged her fists on the floor over and over again. "Argh!"

Negi noticed that the black barrier surrounding the room started to fade. "You guys…the barrier…it's starting to fade…" Indeed the barrier was starting to loose it's effect but they couldn't go after Konoka. They had absolutely no idea where they went or where they were going in the first place. Of course, at the same time no one was actually listening to the young wizard.

Mana closed her eyes wrinkled her eyebrows.

Setsuna's banging continued to echo in the room and it was starting to make everyone guilty. Kaede kneeled and placed a reassuring hand on Setsuna's shoulder. "Setsuna-san, calm down. We WILL go after Ojou-sama once we get out of this mess."

Setsuna lifted her face, full of frustration and anger. "How?(!) We don't even know where they're planning to do! All we have is a name!" She shouted as loudly as she could. Then, it registered in her mind. They actually had a name, the name of whoever planned this whole scheme to kidnap Konoka.

Then it hit her, quite hard actually. Pathetic, that's what she was right now, just plain pathetic. She didn't know if Konoka was still alive or not but the fact that she thought it was all over was just plain stupid. For a while she just kneeled there, saying nothing at all.

Kaede looked over to Mana, Asuna and Ku-Fei and together they shrugged and sighed.

Setsuna picked up her sword from the floor, stood up and sheathed it. "Let's go, the barriers gone."

Negi rolled his eyes. _"FINALLY you notice…"_

Everyone followed Setsuna out of the damaged room and there stood Eishun who seemed to know what had happened. Setsuna and Eishun stared at each other, both with serious looks in their faces. After a while Setsuna finally spoke up. "Eishun-sama, I'm sorry, they…got away with Konoka Ojou-sama."

Eishun closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Setsuna-san, you do know that I have to inform the Kansai and Kanto Magic Associations about this…unexpected event."

Setsuna nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

Tarahuno entered the hall still carrying Konoka on his shoulder and Kitesei followed him from behind. 

Tarahuno laid Konoka on the floor in front of him and kneeled. "Ryuujin-sama, we have that girl you wanted."

The masked shadow followed Tarahuno's actions and kneeled down as well.

Ryuujin was leaning on the back of his throne with a wide smile spread across his face. He emerged from the shadow of his throne clapping and laughing. "Very good, very good!"

Tarahuno and Kitesei glanced at each other and Ryuujin continued, smirking. "I thought that you would come back empty handed! It seems that I was wrong then!"

Both the lizard demon and shadow demon remained silent and Ryuujin continued once more. "Very well then, you may leave." They both bowed and left the hall.

* * *

The room was quiet and no one had the guts to break the silence. For the first time Ku-Fei thought she had never seen Chamo so quiet. 

Asuna thought she was going to die, silence was not a good atmosphere for her. Setsuna had her eyes closed, looked like she was meditating. Well, Kaede…Asuna couldn't tell if Kaede was awake, Mana had no expression on her face, as usual. Negi looked serious…something that wasn't normal in her eyes. He looked kinda…cool. Asuna freaked out at her own thoughts. _'Wait, scratch that last thought…'_

They were all waiting, waiting for Eishun-sama to come through that door and tell them what the hell's gonna happen to them. They obviously failed their very important task, it HAD to have some consequence.

Slowly the shoji doors opened and Eishun came walking in. The temple head didn't even bother to sit down. He wanted to have this conversation as short as possible. They all looked up at him, expecting bad news.

"I have just received news from Kirei. It seems that you will all be suspended under the Kanto and Kansai's elders decisions." He paused and looked at Setsuna. "Until further notice you are to stay in the head temple." Setsuna nodded in understanding but Mana noticed Setsuna had a rebellious look on her face.

Eishun then shut the shoji door behind him and his footsteps started to fade. Setsuna stood up and headed for the door and left.

Asuna sighed. "Setsuna's taking this too hard."

"We all know she has feelings for Konoka, Asuna. She can't help feeling guilty."

Asuna was surprised at Negi's knowledge. "I never knew you knew that much. Must be the media."

"You must really be maturing Negi-bouzu." Ku-Fei forced a grin.

"That's not a very good sign for us de gozaru."

"We must be growing old."

"Don't say that Mana-san, were only 15 after all! And this brat is only 10!" Asuna retorted.

"Well, maybe Negi-san is catching up then."

Negi just smiled and they all left it at that.

* * *

Setsuna was walking as fast as she could without looking suspicious. She had to get to the temple's archive room, FAST. Once it reached nightfall she was sure that the temple would be more secure, meaning more guards and stronger barriers. She decided to look for 'Ryuujin' in the archives. She was suspended from her duty and she couldn't just stay and let some other people handle this. This was nothing personal, only about duty, she told herself, and yet it WAS personal. At this moment waiting and doing nothing wasn't an option for her. 

She reached the archives and opened the shoji door, her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the windowless room and a hundred bookshelves were revealed. She got the small flashlight from her pocket and opened it.(You know those really small flashlights, puny ones?) _'These had better be in alphabetical order…'

* * *

_

Konoka did not dare open her eyes. If she remembered correctly, she was knocked out and taken away by some lizard demon and by a mysterious shadow humanoid thing. It was obvious she was lying down on a long chair…or something like that, her head was leaning on an armrest and her legs were hanging off the opposite side. She felt a pair of eyes staring at her. Maybe if she was lucky, all those things she remembered were just a nightmare and maybe those eyes she felt staring at her were Setsuna's. Konoka knew that she had to open her eyes sooner or later, and maybe now that she had hope she could open her eyes. Too bad who she saw wasn't someone she wanted to see. Instead she found herself staring at an unknown face, grinning and smirking at her at the same time.

"Ah, you finally woke up."

Konoka didn't say anything but sat up. Ryuujin was now standing up still looking at Konoka. He had long alice blue hair, cobalt eyes and was dressed like royalty.

"What do you want?" Konoka was straight to point.

"Let's see, nothing much actually."

That didn't work. "Who are you?" She continued.

"My name is Ryuujin, I'm a descendant of a dragon god."

Konoka cocked her eyebrow. "What?"

Ryuujin laughed. "I guess you wouldn't understand."

She then glared at Ryuujin, who looked her in the eye.

* * *

"R…R…" Setsuna muttered while walking through the shelves. She was already in M…after 30 minutes of walking. She started her search at three in the afternoon and it was now three thirty. After another thirty minutes she finally reached the R bookshelves. 

Apparently there were a lot of books under M.

"Finally…" She started to browse the books for about fifteen minutes and finally found the one she was looking for. She grabbed it by the spine and brushed the dust away.

She read about 'Ryuujin'. Apparently he had a castle somewhere north of Kyoto. Of course she had never heard of such castle but continued reading. 'Lived in an underground castle, which can be accessed through a cave in Mt. Isoki. Guarded by four temple guardians.' _'Underground?' _She raised an eyebrow, closed the book and placed it back on the dusty old shelf.

"Setsuna-san?"

Setsuna turned to see who called her and saw Asuna and Negi looking at her with curiosity.

"What are you doing in this dark, dusty and not to mention, scary room?" Asuna asked her while shaking some caught web off of her hand.

"Well, what are you guys doing in here?" Setsuna asked with suspicion.

"You see, we saw the door open and we never even noticed this room before so we decided to check it out." Negi replied with an innocent voice.

Asuna looked at her still waiting for an answer. "Well? What are you doing in here?"

"I was searching for the name 'Ryuujin'. I don't actually plan on just staying here and doing nothing while Ojou-sama is somewhere in an underground temple being held captive by some dragon god who wants to do god knows what to her."

Chamo had his perverted ermine look and sniggered. "You sound like he's going to do something weird Setsuna-neesan"

In a blink of an eye Asuna had Chamo under her foot begging for mercy. "Shut up you perverted ermine!"

"Ack!"

In a flash Setsuna was out of the room. "Ah! Setsuna-san! Wait!" Negi called out and ran after her.

"Oy! You guys!" Asuna started to dash after them.

* * *

Setsuna had to hurry, it was four fifteen and she planned to get to Mt. Isoki if possible, before nightfall. While running she found that she wasn't alone. 

"What do you plan on doing?" Mana asked Setsuna and Setsuna immediately stopped running.

"Let's wait until Negi-san and Asuna-san catch up."

Negi and Asuna finally caught up. "H-Hey, Setsuna-san, why did you run off like that?" Asuna asked.

Setsuna didn't seem to listen to Asuna's question. "Okay, my plan is to go to Mt.Isoki, enter the underground temple and get Ojou-sama back."

"You make it sound so simple gozaru…"

"I know it's not that simple but if your coming with me then let's get going and if your not then I'll just save Ojou-sama myself."

"Fine, I'm with you Setsuna-san but obviously Eishun won't cover my bill so…"

"I know, I will."

"Ah, then I might as well go to de gozaru."

"Ku-Fei is coming too!"

"Huh!(?) What?(!)" Asuna looked confused.

"But we were told not to leave the head temple!" Negi argued.

"It's up to you if you want to come along but I'm not forcing you too, Negi-san."

And with that Setsuna, Mana, Kaede and Ku-Fei started running out of the Head Temple.

"H-hey! Wait up you guys!" And Asuna dashed after them even though she was confused.

"AH! Asuna-san! You guys! Wait up!" Negi then decided that maybe he too should tag along.

* * *

Konoka found herself being hypnotized by Ryuujin's cobalt eyes against her will for she did the mistake of looking him in the eye a while ago. 

He led her to one part of the hall and she noticed that there was a circle with some signs that were unfamiliar to her. They now stood in the middle and Ryuujin tilted Konoka's head up and she found herself dreading what would come next. She felt his lips against hers and she couldn't do anything about it. _'Secchan…gomen…' _She felt her eyes heating up and tears started trickling down her face for kissing someone who was not the one you loved hurt.

A glow started emitting from the circle that they stood in and a card appeared and gracefully fell on the floor.

He pulled back from the kiss and picked up the card and showed it to Konoka who looked at it with emotionless eyes, which were still spilling out tears. "This is a pactio card. This means I can use your power now."

Konoka did not say anything.

"Ah, well, I didn't expect you to appreciate it in your current state. Now, now, why are you crying? You should be ecstatic that you have made a pactio with me! Those in the Kansai and Kanto magic associations wouldn't even know how to use your power! At least here with me you have a purpose."

* * *

They were all out of the temple perimeter now and Setsuna led them to the bus stop. 

"Bus stop? Why are we going to ride a bus?" Asuna looked at Setsuna with a 'I thought we were going to go save Konoka' look.

"Unless you want to risk our abilities being seen then I suggest we take the normal way to Mt. Isoki."

"It would probably take a little bit more than two hours to reach Mt. Isoki so while were on the bus we should get some rest." Mana told them.

They got on the bus quietly and got off at Kita bus stop.

"From here we'll just have to walk to Mt.Isoki. Negi-san can probably fly by now without being noticed."

And at that they all started to run except Negi who preferred to fly. If one would get tired they slowed down. They eventually reached Mt. Isoki and Setsuna found the cave mentioned in the archives. They reached the end of the cave and just as the book said there was a secret passage.

Asuna tried to open the gate but did not succeed. "Hey! It won't budge!"

"I didn't expect it to, Asuna-san."

"Look, there is four holes on gate." Ku-Fei pointed out for Asuna who didn't seem to notice this.

Kitesei appeared from the shadows and showed them a small orb. "That won't open unless you have all four of these."

"Huh?(!) You again?(!)" Asuna shouted.

"Asuna-san, please calm down."

"Yeah, you should calm down you know." Tarahuno agreed while stepping out of another shadow and immediately grabbed his axe from his back and charged at Asuna who blocked it with her Demon expelling sword.

"Ah! It's not the harisen!" Chamo shouted out shocked.

Another two appeared one who seemed to be a fairy and one fox demon.

Mana grabbed her guns. "We are obviously not going to have an easy time fighting these guys Setsuna-san."

"We aren't outnumbered but I'm afraid we are overpowered gozaru"

Setsuna drew her sword. "Yeah, I think I can tell Mana-san,Kaede-san."

And with that they blocked the attacks which were thrown at them.

* * *

Kinda like a really long filler chap eh? There actually IS a Mt. Isoki in Kyoto and it kinda will take long to walk there if riding a bus will already take you 2 hours. Mehz, anywaysRead and REVIEW. hahahhaha 


	7. Chp5 Can't get out

So yeah, the term just ended for me and I'M NOT BANNED ANYMORE! YES! Ok, I just finished this chap so yeah.

If you are wondering how Ryuujin looks like go here:(Ok, it doesn't work. you guys can just ask me for the link) don't describe him very well, I know. So it's easier to show you guys but then I'm not that good of an artist. Ahahaahha. He looks too young.

**Scion-of-Thanatos:** Thanks for the support. I'm touched, no seriously, I am. Not kidding. Sorry for having Ryuujin do that. hahahahah

**EvySilverFox:** Thanks! I'm glad I made your day a happy one!

**xSojix:** Here's the update! Sorry again, since it took long.

**ph3ar tOoshies:** Hurrah for KonoSetsu fics! Hurrah! You see, in my school they give out this slip of paper which has all your failing grades in it and they have your parents sign it! Unfortunately chemistry (It's HARD!) was on the list and my mum couldn't believe I had one for religion(hate memorization). I will strive for the next term so that I don't get grounded again. :nods nods:

**fan:** Nice, self explenatory name. Thanks. It's a miracle I did!

Thanks for the support you guys! I SHALL finish this story! Huzzah! Most probably take two or three more chapters though. AHahha..

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Negima! All hail Akamatsu-sensei!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-!

The sounds of clashing weapons echoed in the cave. Setsuna glared at her opponent with eyes filled with annoyance.

"Feh, glaring at me won't do you any good. If you can't get past us then you most probably can't even lay a scratch on Ryuujin-sama!"

They pushed each other back with their weapons and immediately dashed towards each other dodging attacks and throwing them at each other over and over again. All that fox demon had was a dagger and yet he could easily match Setsuna's force.

"Why are you even here defending this guy?(!)" Setsuna shouted at him through the sounds of their clashing blades. "He isn't even worthy of being called royalty! Using you guys who shouldn't even be meddling in the human world and hiding in an underground cave?(!) He's a coward!"

"Maybe so, but we can't do anything about it." Moruin shouted back at her and blocked Setsuna's sword and a smirk appeared on his face. "He challenged us, if we win we are left alone, if we loose we have to serve him. Obviously, we lost and we are forever trapped as his guardians. SO..." He swung his dagger at her, "DEAL..." he swung it forward again, "WITH..." he aimed for Setsuna's neck this time, "IT!"

Setsuna ducked and kicked him on the stomach, which sent him flying. He landed on his feet clutching his stomach while Setsuna felt blood trickle down her neck.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-!

"OI! What the hell?(!)" Asuna screamed as she was running around avoiding what it seemed, really sharp pieces of wood.

"She's a fairy Asuna-neesan! It's not really that surprising at all!" Chamo replied while hanging on for dear life on her shoulder.

"It's unfair! I was just fighting that lizard guy a while ago and this 'Fairy' butts in!"

"Well, they ARE working together you know..."

"Will you shut up! And stop running while you're at it!" The girl shouted angrily at Asuna at Chamo while throwing those deadly thorns.

Asuna sweat dropped.

Negi hovered beside Asuna on his broom. "Asuna-san, I really think she isn't a fairy."

Asuna cocked an eyebrow. "How can you say that?(!) What's with that freakin' dress and the 'woodland'-ish powers?(!)"

Chamo looked at the girl and her decorated fairy dress and sweat dropped. "Erm, Asuna-neesan...she...doesn't...have wings..."

Asuna blocked another of the thorns and inspected the girl carefully. "Your right, fairies have wings!"

"Chamo-kun, do you think that maybe she is a wood summoner?"

Chamo looked at Negi like what he said was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wood summoner?...wood summoner...wood summoner...-WOAH!" Asuna repeatedly mumbled and avoided another one of the wooden spikes.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-!

Kaede looked at her opponent. "Hmm...looks like you're stuck with me now gozaru..."

"It doesn't matter, it looks like you will be a good enough match for me anyway." And with that statement they both got into their fighting stances holding their weapons ready to attack each other.

Kaede attacked first. She dashed towards him with holding her giant shuriken, jumped and threw it at Tarahuno. He blocked it with his axe, which resulted in Kaede kicking him in the face and at the same time she grabbed her weapon. The great Lizard demon wiped his bleeding nose with his arm and charged at Kaede with his axe held high. They continued to throw blows at each other, it seemed that neither intended to stop any time soon.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-!

Ku-Fei started with heavy blows, which were aimed at Kitesei's chest. He blocked them with his palms but a bit of the force still managed to affect him. Ku-Fei continued while Mana was shooting Kitesei from different directions at high speed.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-!

The devoted bodyguard clutched her sword and ignored the wound she had just received. She ran towards her enemy. _"Kyokudai Raimeiken"_!

Moruin blocked her attack with his dagger but he was still thrown some distance after. "Gah!" While standing up he noticed his slightly burnt arms. "There was electricity in that attack…" Moruin mumbled to himself.

The swordswoman dashed towards him again. Moruin stood to face her but as they were going to encounter Setsuna disappeared. _"What!(?)"_ .

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-!

"Okay, so what if she's a wood summoner?(!) Let's just get this over with and grab the orb from her!"

"You don't know where it is." Chamo pointed out.

Long pieces of wood started appearing out of nowhere chasing Asuna and Negi trying to squish them into the wall. "This is crazy! We can't run forever!"

Zelin started throwing multiple large spikes at them and Asuna started jumping on each one until she actually reached the girl. Zelin looked like no one had ever tried what Asuna just did. She was, absolutely shocked. Asuna smirked and whacked her on her face with the flat side of her sword. Zelin managed to mumble a bit before she was knocked out. "M-my….n-nose…." .

Negi scanned Zelin looking for the orb and spotted a pouch, he reached for it, opened it and inside he found a white orb."Jackpot!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-!

Kaede managed to land a kick on Tarahuno's stomach but he grabbed her leg and threw her towards the wall. Kaede managed to land her feet on the wall and she came flying back at Tarahuno. As he saw her coming his way he spotted a needle in her hand, which she later pierced into his neck and he was knocked out right after that.

She took a gray orb from his back pocket. "Sorry de gozaru but we have to finish this fast."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-!

Mana managed to hit Kitesei in his right arm and Ku-Fei hit him on the chest right after. Tatsumiya then hit his neck with her gun and Ku-Fei then attacked Kitesei with her technique. "_Matiponchuan!"_.

The Shadow demon hit the cave wall and when he looked up Mana had her gun pointing straight at his face. Mana held out her other hand. "The orb if you will." The black orb appeared at his hand and he reached out his hand gesturing for Mana to take it. When Mana held the orb he stood up and hit Mana's hand, which was holding the gun and attempted to punch her but the experienced gunner ducked and Ku-Fei appeared behind him and knocked Kitesei out. "This guy's hard to deal with ne."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-!

Setsuna kicked Moruin's feet. She gritted her teeth and kicked Moruin's face hard into the floor. She pinned down the hand with the dagger and placed her sword near his neck. Moruin closed his eyes and smirked. "Alright, I surrender."

"The orb please."

"It's in the blue pouch."

Setsuna took the light blue orb from his pouch. Setsuna was straight faced. "What is the order of the orbs in the door?"

"Black in the right hole, white in the left hole, gray in the bottom hole and blue in the top hole." Setsuna nodded. "I know your going to knock me out so just do it already."

"If you insist." Setsuna then hit the back of his neck with her hand.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-!

"Oi, Negi , did you bind those guys up good?"

"Don't worry Asuna-san I used a binding spell that won't be destroyed or cancelled that easily."

Mana showed them the orb, which she got from Kitesei. "Anyway we have to put these orbs in the slots, right?"

Setsuna nodded. "Yeah, the black one goes there" She pointed to the right hole. "The white one goes into the left hole." She pointed to the opposite slot. "The gray one goes in there." She pointed to the bottom slot. "And the blue one goes into the top one."

"Then let's put the orbs in their respective slots de gozaru."

They all nodded. Asuna put the white orb in it's slot, Mana put the black orb in the opposite slot, Kaede put the gray orb in the bottom slot and Setsuna placed the light blue orb in the top slot. Light started emitting from the four orbs, the door opened leading to a hall.

"Alright! Were in!" Asuna looked around. "What the--? It's just a humongous hall!" She spotted the Throne and sitting on it was no other than Konoka.

"Konoka!"

"Ojou-sama!"

In their excitement they started running towards the throne but were interrupted when Ryuujin appeared from behind the throne. "Looks like you all made it huh?"

Ku-Fei looked at Ryuujin confused. "What? He looks pretty young to be a Dragon God ne?"

Kaede rubbed her chin. "Yeah, I'd say he is around 16 or 17 de gozaru."

Negi laughed nervously at Ku-Fei and Kaede's conversation. "I don't think this is the right time to be talking about that."

"Konoka! Get out of there!" Asuna shouted and they all got into their fighting stances and glared at him. Ryuujin bent down and tilted Konoka's face upward. "I'm afraid that can't happen, right, my dear Konoka?" He then continued to kiss her lightly on the lips.

Negi stared with disbelief. "Konoka-san!(?)"

Setsuna sent a deadly glare at Ryuujin and gritted her teeth.

"She won't respond to your calling. She's been hypnotized by yours truly." He placed a hand over his chest. "By the way, did I introduce myself? I'm Ryuujin. No need for introductions in your part."

"You, what do you intend to do with Ojou-sama?" Mana frankly asked.

The Dragon God showed them the pactio card he had attained a few hours ago and smiled.

"You see, since I've been isolated for a long time I don't have that much magical power in me, thus, I have to drain magic from someone else to power mine. It just so happened that your beloved Ojou-sama has incredible power and that I planned on destroying the Kansai Association during her lifetime. They trapped me in here you see, so that I would stop summoning demons to serve me. I think they thought I was a threat to the magic society." Ryuujin shruged and started chuckling to himself. "Just quite a coincidence really.I'm pretty surprised that my guardians found a way to break the seal on my door."

"H-he…a pactio with Konoka-neesan!" Chamo was sweating.

"You guys should go get Konoka, Me, Setsuna, Negi and Ku-Fei will take care of him." Asuna whispered to Mana.

"Well, it seems that you little intruders are already planning something. You can take her away but I'll just summon her back to me. After all, we had a pactio."

"It's no use de gozaru."

"No, not yet. If we could somehow cancel the pactio and the hypnotism then maybe it could work." Setsuna replied. Besides, having gone this far and suddenly loosing hope wasn't an option.

"Don't worry, she has a barrier protecting her so let's get this over with!" He charged straight at them. All of their eyes widened at his sudden disappearance and they widened even more when they heard the clash of Ryuujin's claws when it hit Asuna's sword. "Demon expelling sword…" Ryuujin muttered. "What are you guys doing?(!) Start moving!" Asuna shouted at the gang of bodyguards.

Setsuna jumped and brought down her sword to hit Ryuujin, it was blocked by his claws. Ku-Fei tried to lay multiple punches at him. Ryuujin reacted fast, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm to the side, which made her spin. Kaede made a mad dash towards the throne and Mana fired at the barrier, hoping to somehow break it.

Negi turned to look at Chamo and asked him with urgency. "Chamo-kun…how do we break the pactio?(!)"

Chamo knew this was coming. "Well….". Chamo started sweating even more.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-!

Hah, they finally got to Ryuujin. just a few more chaps to go and this story should be done.Poor Chamo, all the pressure ahhahah...


	8. Chp6Madness!

AHA! Here's the final chapter guys! Hope you all like it! Here's another pic of Ryuujin I drew and colored.

(www.) ekilow. (deviantart.) (com) That's all connected BTW. Check it out, should help with you imagining him and stuff. :nods:

I have watched the second season of Negima! It Rocks. AAhahahah...

------

**xSojix:** Ahahh, thanks! Hope you'll like the ending!

**Lord Destroyer:** Well, not quite but close. Hahaha...pressure on Chamo.

**EvySilverFox:** Hehe, thanks! Here's the update!

**LunarMiko:** Thanks! Here's the last chapter, hopefully you will like the moment they have here.

**Scion-of-Thanatos:** Wahz! Sorry for the mistakes and all that! It's okay if you don't review that fast. I'm pretty sure everyone does other stuff rather than read fanfiction. Hahaha

**ph3ar tOoshies:** Aha! I AM BACK! Yupperz, I ain't too sure how to break a pactio, don't think it'll make sense. Uh oh? Ahahha...YES! KONOSETSU KONOSETSU!

**shu:** Thanks, here it is!

**Paper:** Thanks, sorry for the grammar errors. I'm trying to improve, seriously. Hehe

Thanks for all the support guys! I won't write anymore, so here's the last chapter of Threats!

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"Well….." 

"Chamo!" Negi screamed urgently at the ermine.

"It isn't that simple aniki!" He shouted back.

Negi ran behind a pillar to avoid the fighting, which was, at the moment, starting to become serious. "What?(!) Why?(!)"

"First." Chamo started while raising his index finger. "We have to know if it is a temporary contract or a permanent one. Although I highly doubt that it would be a permanent one…since once Konoka-san's powers are no longer a use to him, there is a possibility that he would just cancel the contract."

Right after Chamo finished his explanation they saw Asuna fly by and hit the wall.

"Asuna-san!" Negi immediately ran to Asuna's side. "Are you okay?(!)!"

The orange haired girl smiled at him. "Thanks for the concern but…" Her eyes were looking somewhere else and Negi followed her gaze, which landed on Konoka who was now glowing. "I think you should be more concerned about Konoka-san."

"Gah! Ryuujin's started draining Konoka-san's energy!" Chamo was practically panicking. "Aniki! Get near the throne!"

"What?" Negi looked to his side to see Asuna's reaction but she had already gone to fight Ryuujin again.

"This is an emergency! I can't draw the pactio ring here! We have to get to a place which isn't too near all the fighting!"

Negi mounted on his wand and he flew above the fighting Dragon God and Negi's fellow bodyguards with haste. Ryuujin and Negi's eyes met and the next thing the young magician knew, there were ice spikes being thrown at him from bellow. He avoided them but he was still scratched here and there. Negi ignored the wounds he received. He wanted to throw lightning bolts back at Ryuujin but decided against it since his comrades were fighting the said Dragon God.

He landed beside the barrier where Kaede and Mana were trying to find a way to get through it.

"Ah! Negi-san!"

Chamo jumped off Negi's shoulder and started to draw a pactio circle on the floor.

"Kaede-san , Mana-san, please move aside." Negi put his left hand on the barrier and placed his right hand over it. "_Sagita Magica Una Fulguralis!". _Negi put pressure on his hands in order to force the lightning into the barrier. Negi was thrown back and magic arrows were sent flying in different directions.

Negi immediately picked himself off from the floor and directed the stray arrows at the barriers again. Of course the barrier did what it did best and blocked out the arrows once more.

* * *

Asuna swung her sword down in a swift motion. Ryuujin dodged it and hit Asuna with a glowing ball of energy. Setsuna swung her sword upward attempting to hit Ryuujin. _"__Hyakka Ryouran!"_He dodged the ki attack, kicked her on the stomach. Hard. Ryuujin jumped back, he noticed that one person was missing, the blonde one. Just then he felt pain on his back, he was hit by Ku-Fei. "Alright!". 

He felt himself falling forward but he supported himself with his right arm and pushed himself forward and dashed towards Setsuna who was kneeling on the floor clutching her stomach.

"Setsuna-san!"

Setsuna heard Asuna shout and she automatically put her sword on front of her to defend herself from the attack she knew was coming.

Just as Ryuujin was about to hit her with his glowing claws a bullet passed right in front of his eyes, which caused him to stop. He had totally forgotten about the ninja girl and the dark one who was fond of guns. He noticed that there were a few strands of his hair on the floor. "Damn it". Kaede threw her giant shuriken at him, he dodged it by leaning backwards.

Asuna appeared from behind him tried to trip him but he jumped and it was as if he was floating above Asuna. To Ryuujin's surprise Setsuna managed to jump higher than him and both of her feet plunged down and hit Ryuujin's chest. Right after, she hit him with one of her techniques. _"__Shin Raikouken!"_ She shouted.  
The Dragon God felt as if his heart stopped and exhaled strongly.The attack hit him. His body hit the floor and when he lay there he realized that he couldn't tap into Konoka's healing power. While he was having his coughing fit he wondered why. He had control over her and everything and yet he couldn't use the one thing he was looking forward to, the great healing of Konoka.

He clenched his chest and the bundle his shirt formed when he did. Ryuujin was inhaling and exhaling deeply. He turned his head and he saw Setsuna a few feet away from him who was sitting down on the floor and she herself was breathing deeply, maybe not as much as him but it was obvious that she was tired. The Dragon God then decided to give up. He couldn't tap into Konoka's full power and there was nothing he could do in his present state anyway. "Troublesome humans." He muttered.

* * *

At this point Negi realized that the barrier should have weakened due to the attack of Setsuna. He placed his palm on the surface of the barrier and whispered. "_Sagita Magica Una Fulguralis". _He held back his magic so that only a weak bolt was sent through his palm and the barrier automatically disappeared. 

Konoka seemed to have been released from her hypnotism and smiled at Negi who stood in front of Konoka, who was now hugging him. "Thanks Negi-san". The young magician smiled back. "You should go thank the others too you know. 'Specially Setsuna. " Heh, what negi didn't know was that she was already looking at Setsuna who had already stood up and was sheathing her sword.

Konoka giggled inside and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Although, how do we break my pactio with Ryuujin?"

He started grinning madly. "Actually, I think we already have a solution."

Chamo had a mischievous smile on his face and he started rubbing his hands together. "If you wouldn't mind Konoka-neesan…could you stand in the middle of the circle I drew?"

* * *

Asuna was running towards Setsuna to see if she was okay but she suddenly heard Negi's voice in her head and stopped and placed her pactio card on her forehead. _"What is it Negi?"_

Ku-Fei went ahead and started to pat Setsuna on the back. "Good work!"

Negi inwardly snickered._ "I have a plan you can't refuse!"_

The orange haired girl listened. "………"

Suddenly Asuna had a huge smile plastered on her face. She walked towards Setsuna and grabbed her wrist. "Uwah? A-Asuna-san? Wait…wha?" Ku-Fei shrugged and followed suite. They were walking towards the throne, towards the pactio circle.

Kaede and Mana were already beside Negi. Setsuna noticed that they all had a certain grin, smile, snicker? She didn't know but she was certain they had something up their sleeves. She became nervous.

"Chill out Setsuna, we aren't going to do anything to you." Asuna reassured her.

Setsuna saw the pactio drawn on the floor, then she saw who was standing in it, she started to panic inside.

Ku-Fei on the other hand…looked to Kaede for an answer but she just grinned. The martial artist raised an eyebrow. "Why is everyone grinning ne?"

Asuna and Setsuna stopped inches away from the pactio circle. Setsuna wouldn't budge. "Setsuna! Move!" She started pushing Setsuna.

"N-no! I can't and I won't!"

Suddenly Setsuna was forced forward, seemed like Negi, Mana, Kaede and Asuna needed to see some romantic scenes. The swordswoman almost tripped but regained her balance.

"_Ah, that's why they were grinning." _Ku-Fei thought to herself.

Setsuna "phew'd" and she noticed that Konoka was just a few inches from her face and was smiling at her.

Setsuna started to blush. "Ah, err…uhm.." She was speechless, literally.

"It's the only way to break the pactio! We have to make another pactio, a stronger one!"

"A permanent one!" Asuna added.

Setsuna turned her head to look at them. "W-what?(!)" Her jaw was hanging and she turned her second shade of red, if your wondering how many shades , we will never know. She turned back to tell Konoka that they could just have Negi do it. "Konoka-ojousama, I think tha-." Setsuna was cut off when she felt a pair of arms encircle her neck, her eyes went wide and she started to blush AGAIN. When she felt herself being pulled, that's when she realized she was being pulled into a kiss. Setsuna felt Konoka's lips against hers. The first words that came into Setsuna's mind were soft and warm. Actually even though she was thinking, the shock of being kissed by her Ojou-sama kinda…well…shocked her. All of these thoughts came into her mind in a matter of milliseconds. And in a matter of a few more seconds she seemed to have gotten over the shock, she placed her arms around the healer's waist and kissed Konoka back.

A light that was familiar to Negi,Asuna and Chamo emitted from the pactio circle that the little naughty ermine had drawn. Chamo immediately grabbed the card, which appeared in midair. "Alright!"

Both Konoka and Setsuna parted from their kiss, they were both blushing and smiling at each other. "Thanks for having the pactio with me."

Setsuna nodded with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Y-yeah". Actually, she was kinda seduced into it.

"Okay, hate to break the absolutely great moment here but… we should get outta here." Asuna suddenly interjected.

Setsuna's whole face turned red when she realized that her comrades had seen the whole pactio scene. Getting lost in a moment was dangerous.

"Yeah, we should hand Ryuujin and his guardians to the Kansai and Kanto Magic Associations." Negi added.

Kaede and Ku-Fei looked back to check on Ryuujin they were surprised to see that he was now leaning on one of the pillars, still clutching his chest and breathing heavily. They all walked towards him to pick him up. He raised his hand gesturing for them to stop. "I don't want to be captured by those pathetic associations of yours. It would be a disgrace to be captured a second time." He started two small glowing balls in his hand and threw them randomly at the pillars.

"What are you doing!" Asuna exclaimed and grabbed hold of Ryuujins arms.

"We should get out of here." Mana told them. "The pillars are giving out."

"Just go already, I would rather imprison myself than have someone else imprison me." Ryuujin pulled his arms from Asuna's grip coughed and made a shooing gesture.

"What are we going to do with your guardians ne?" Ku-Fei asked him.

"Take them back to the demon world, no point in serving me anyway."

"You guys, we should really get going!" Negi shouted at them while covering his head with his hands, trying to protect himself from the falling debris.

The swordswoman took one glance at the Dragon God. He smirked at her. "Good fight" Was the last thing she heard before being tugged by Konoka to the door from which they had entered.

* * *

As the debris started increasing they started to run. All of them helped in dragging the tied up guardians to the entrance of the cave. They were now running at high speed, if they went any slower they would get hit by the falling debris . Just as they exited the cave, the entrance fully caved in.

They all let go of the guardians they were dragging and Asuna fell on the ground.

"Ah! That was close!" She was inhaling and exhaling deeply just like everyone was.

They were all sitting on the ground now.

"That was some dangerous mission de gozaru."

"You should be careful not to be kidnapped again Konoka ojou-sama." Mana joked.

They all laughed.

* * *

Negi was now in front of the four guardians who were still unconscious but were now untied and were lying down on the ground. Negi recited an incantation and blue light emitted around the four guardians and they were now being sent back to the demon world, just as Ryuujin had told them to do. 

They noticed that they were a few officials from the Kanto and Kansai associations were coming, most probably to help them.

"Wow, are they late or what?" Asuna said loudly on purpose for them to hear.

They ended up laughing again.

"Hey, Secchan, you're my permanent pactio partner now aren't you?" Konoka looked at Setsuna who was standing beside her. Setsuna looked at Konoka blushed and scratched her cheek. "Uh...yeah…I am…"

Konoka kissed her lightly on the lips , which caused Setsuna to blush even more. "That means you'll be with me forever right?"

Setsuna nodded. "I'll be with you forever, although I think Chamo-kun still has my card…" She grinned at Konoka, who smiled back.

Mana called Kaede and the other's attention by tapping them on the shoulder. She pointed at the couple whose hands were entwined and were talking to each other.

Chamo looked at his hand and noticed he still had Setsuna's card. "Gah, I'll give it to her later, wouldn't want to ruin the moment."

* * *

Aha! I finished it! Tell me what you guys think by giving me reviews! See you guys! 


End file.
